


The Honeymoon

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Marriage, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: After their wedding night, Kieran and Mary-Beth head off to Saint Denis to have their honeymoon. Feistiness and fluff ensues.





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my piece "The Perfect Night", but could honestly stand alone as well. Hope you enjoy!

Kieran woke up to find Mary-Beth laying on his chest, sound asleep. It took him a moment to remember that they were both naked and everything that happened the night before. 

They finally became one. 

He reflected on how nervous he was to please her, the way he broke down when he thought he hurt her, and how she sweetly refused his follow-up advances to make her happy, electing to bask in his afterglow instead. Kieran was determined to return the favor and soon, but for now, the sensation of Mary-Beth on his chest was more than enough. 

He waited until she woke up to stroke her hair. "Well, good morning, Mrs. Duffy," he greeted her, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Mary-Beth yawned, making a sweet squeaking noise. "Sore in the best way, Mr. Duffy." she answered. 

Kieran would never get tired of calling her Mrs. Duffy or hearing her refer to him as her husband. He just knew it. Even when her hair turned gray, he'd call her "Little Mrs. Duffy" and cover her with kisses. But for now, she caressed his chest hairs as he rubbed her soft back. 

Mary-Beth practically purred as she felt the sensation of his calloused hands sliding up and down her back. She melted at the touch of her hard-working man, still feeling the aftermath of the careful lovemaking they enjoyed during the night. Mary-Beth was still honored over how he was so considerate and careful of her needs. For a man that had never touched a woman in that way, he did a wonderful job. 

"You're a gifted lover, you know that?" she whispered to him. 

Kieran's cheeks were once again victims to violent blushing. "Y-you sure about that? I ain't done that much for you yet."

"It's the word yet that has me really convinced," she murmured against him. "It's the effort to get better that's the sexiest thing." Her hands slid down below his hips, brushing suggestively against him. "And this doesn't hurt, either." 

Kieran shivered at her touch, wondering if she was going to take it to the next level. But his stomach growled and she giggled. 

"Let's get that taken care of before anything else," said Mary-Beth. She kissed him and then crawled over to their discarded clothes. After getting her undergarments back on, she grabbed his white dress shirt from the ground and began buttoning it up. His eyes followed the path of the buttons, not caring that he would have to walk out shirtless in front of the gang. 

"You look much better in that than I do," Kieran said with one of the sexiest drawls to ever roll out of him. This time, Mary-Beth reciprocated his compliment with a blush. She handed him his dress pants and belt, and he reluctantly put them on. They both walked out of their tent, waving away the cat calls and whistles that greeted them. 

"Well look at that," Uncle jeered. "Duffy must got something other than a gun in those pants after all with those claw marks in his back."

"Shut up, Uncle," said several gang members with varying intensities and volume. Both newlyweds felt heat rising to their faces once more, but quickly recovered. Kieran must have been too focused on Mary-Beth last night to have realized how tightly she held on to him. His back suddenly ached in a strangely wonderful way. 

"Oy, Uncle's right. Who would've known Mary-Beth was only a sweet little kitten to our faces, but a tigress in the tent?" added Sean. 

"Just hand me a plate of eggs, you ass," said Mary-Beth, trying to act tough, but clearly taking pride at the marks on Kieran's back. She didn't think she was a possessive girl, but glancing at the red streaks down her husband's back gave her deep satisfaction. Mary-Beth would be sure to mention that to him once they arrived at their hotel room in Saint Denis. 

Arthur had given Kieran an impressive amount of cash as a wedding gift (it was best not to ask how he got the money), telling him to spend it on a small honeymoon in the city. Kieran thanked him profousely for the gift.

"Don't mention it," said Arthur. "No, really. Don't." 

Kieran and Mary-Beth sat down next to each other and shared the plate of eggs. Kieran struggled to keep his hands to himself, but wanted to be a gentleman towards her outside of the comfort of their bed. 

After breakfast, they both put on their normal clothes. Kieran saddled up Branwen, who whinnied with affection for his owner. He assisted his wife on the back of his steed and then climbed on. Mary-Beth grabbed him from behind and held on to his waist as he clicked his tongue for Branwen to pick up the pace. Together they gallopped into Saint Denis to spend a few precious, uninterrupted days. 

Before they checked into the hotel, the couple wanted to explore the city together. Kieran hitched Branwen and helped Mary-Beth off. She looked at him with desire, and it made Kieran smile and return the look.

"You know what I'd really like?" she asked. 

"What?"

"A picture of us together."

Kieran lit up at the idea. He was less keen on seeing himself in a photo, but to have anything with Mary-Beth on it permanently was something he could always get behind. 

They walked into the portrait gallery and were amazed by the different options for backrounds. They finally decided on a farmhouse background. 

"Now decide what pose you would like," said the photographer. 

Kieran and Mary-Beth were overwhelmed. Neither of them had done anything like this and looked at each other in confusion. The photographer caught on and stepped in to help. 

"Here," he said, gently guiding them. "I'll show you a few client favorites." He positioned them together in various ways until they both agreed on one. Kieran held Mary-Beth's waist and they grasped each other's hands. Mary-Beth looked at the camera while Kieran looked at her. The camera snapped and the photographer retreated to develop the photo. When he came back to show him, they both were astounded by how it looked. 

"Now I get to see what the other's see when you're staring at me from the horses," Mary-Beth snickered. 

"And could you blame me?" he joked back. "Lookin' that way you do."

Before they ended up making out in front of the innocent photographer, they paid him and went on their way. There would be plenty of time for fun later. 

They spent the rest of the day visiting other places in Saint Denis, taking a walk along the docks, seeing a picture show. The sun began to set, so they knew they needed to check into the hotel soon. But before they headed there, Mary-Beth insisted on visiting a women's clothing store for an extra pair of clothes to wear.

"I'll only be a moment," she assured him. Kieran waited outside. Sure enough, she came outside 10 minutes later with a bag in her arms. They headed towards the hotel. After checking in, Mary-Beth and Kieran ascended the stairs together. Before she could open the door, Kieran surprised her by scooping her up in his arms. He wasn't incredibly strong, but he'd be dammed if she didn't get the romantic experience she wanted. 

"Are you always so forward with your women, Mr. Duffy?" Mary-Beth asked playfully. 

"Only the ones that deserve the world," he answered back in a more serious tone. Mary-Beth looked into his eyes and found fierce sincerity. Kieran shifted her slightly so he could turn the doorknob.

Mary-Beth gasped when he opened the door. "It's so amazing!" 

Kieran let his wife down and watched her run around like an excited puppy. She jumped onto the bed and rolled around. He chuckled watching her spin around and get so excited about the room. When she was done, she announced that was was going to check out the wash room and to freshen up a bit. When she came back, Kieran was still standing near the door. He looked like he was about to cry. Mary-Beth ran over to him, worried about what could possibly be wrong. When she asked, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"It's just..." he said, pausing. "I haven't been in an actual bed since I was a boy. Before mammy and pappy died." 

"Oh, my dear love..." Mary-Beth touched his chest and put a hand on his cheek. 

"And now I have a beautiful wife and a bed to share with her. I just can't believe it's real." said Kieran with a slightly choked voice. It spilled into a small sob and Mary-Beth wrapped her arms around him. Kieran returned the sentiment, resting his chin on her shoulder. She let him cry until he pulled back, still touching the sides of her arms. He looked into her eyes, then her lips. He tenderly pulled her face towards his. The kiss, as usual, started off sweet, but escalated quickly into them both groping each other while toying with each other's tongues, both of them indecisive about what part of their lover to grab. 

Mary-Beth gingerly unbuttoned his shirt, halting after each button to admire each inch of skin that appeared. Once she reached the last one, she helped Kieran push it off. Kieran wasn't built like other men in camp, but that's what drove Mary-Beth wild. He didn't look like a stereotype, one described so many times in books. She was getting tired of the word "chiseled" appearing in her novels. Kieran looked like a new kind of book that could never be replicated. She knew he wasn't completely confident with how his body looked, but she was determined to prove to him how much it amazed her, how much she adored the uneven patches of hair on his chest, the bones poking up on his shoulders, the lines bracketing his eyes, how beautiful she found the sharp lines of his uneven tan. Mary-Beth had let him take the lead last night, but she wanted to return the favor. 

Unlike the night before, Kieran didn't hesitate to start removing her clothing or untieing her laces when she asked. His newly discovered confidence was enticing, but Mary-Beth knew he might still have some moments of doubt. But for now, Kieran gracefully removed her dress. 

The dress was modest, but it had concealed what surprise Mary-Beth had for him underneath. Mary-Beth had gone into the clothing store not only to get a spare set of clothes as she said to her unsuspecting husband, but also to purchase some lingerie. 

Kieran's eyes could have popped out and rolled onto the floor from the way he looked at her. It was a simple, white corset, but it elevated her breasts in a way that made her look like a new kind of angelic creature. 

"J-J-Jesus, Joseph, my gorgeous Mary-Beth..." he sputtered. "You tryin' to kill me?" 

"Not exactly," replied Mary-Beth. "I was thinking something more like lighting a passionate fire and then getting ravished by you," she teased. 

"I don't understand what you're saying," replied Kieran. "But I'd like to take a guess."

He went to undo his pants, but Mary-Beth gave him a simple push onto the edge of the bed. Kieran looked up at her in wonder as she slid off his belt and yanked down his pants. His underwear was also casually thrown to the side.This time, Mary-Beth pushed Kieran down on his back onto the pillows and sheets, straddling him. 

"You took care of me so well last night, I'd like to do the same for you." she faintly purred into his ear. 

"Al-ri-ri-ght..." Kieran agreed. "Is...there anything you want me to do?"

"Just lay there and look pretty," she grinned.

"Uh, I can do one of those things," he joked, keeping completely still. He lightly chuckled, but Mary-Beth was not amused by his self put-down. 

"Don't you know how wrong you are, Kieran Duffy?" she sternly growled. Before he could say anything, she had taken his lips hostage. Her tongue dipped deep into his mouth, stroking the roof and caressing the gaps where some of his teeth had been punched or fallen out during his 25 years of being a poor stable boy. Mary-Beth soaked in the feeling of his moans vibrating her tongue. She stopped abruptly, moving her attention to a tender patch of skin on his chest. Mary-Beth licked it and then brought it into her mouth. He whimpered as she sucked it, gripping the sheets beneath his hands to prevent himself from touching her. Mary-Beth smiled against his skin, and then took a moment to enjoy the mark she left him. He took one hand and rubbed it against his mark, panting out an "I love you." 

Mary-Beth chuckled. "And I, you. But you need to know how much your body satisfies me. Would you call my love of reading ugly? Or me?"

Kieran was taken aback. "No! O-of course n-not!"

"Then don't you dare think the same thing about your body, because I love it too." said Mary-Beth assertively. "Feeling your weight and skin against me last night gave me a new way to experience happiness outside of books, and I get to share it with you." 

Before Kieran could even process an adequate answer, she ordered him to take off her corset. He obeyed, memorized once again by her breasts when they popped out of her restraints. 

"M-m-may I...?" Kieran stammered. 

"Go ahead," she encouraged him. Mary-Beth had never seen Kieran move so quickly, but within seconds, his hands had covered many inches of her skin before he cupped her breasts in his hands. He ran his hands over the front of them, his callouses bringing a new, adventurous sensation across her nipples. Mary-Beth gasped against the touch. She lowered herself closer to his face and he took one in his mouth. His hands moved to her back as he steadied his pace. Besides his tongue gliding across her sensitive buds, his nose sweetly nuzzled the rest of her breasts, his beard a welcome addition. Kieran switched between them to give them the attention they deserved. Mary-Beth twirled his hair in her fingers as she let him take care of her. When he took a break for air, she decided to continue her mission to take care of him. 

Mary-Beth crawled down towards his hips, positioning her hands on Kieran's waist. He stiffened in anticipation. 

"What're you doing?" he asked sweetly. 

Mary-Beth giggled. "I told you, I'm taking care of you." Before he could process anything, her lips wrapped around his dick and slid lovingly down his length. Kieran couldn't stop himself from bucking to meet her touch. Each time. Mary-Beth dipped a little lower, taking more of him in her mouth. She had never done anything like this before, but read about it countless of times. Mary-Beth mimicked the movements she gathered from her novels. She wasn't positive that she was doing it right, but Kieran didn't seem too picky. His groans became deeper and sexier as she took a hand to his balls. She gently cupped them in her hand, brushing her fingers over his hairs. Last night, Mary-Beth unexpectedly found that the way they tapped against her as he thrusted a warm and lovely sensation. They felt soft and delicate in her hands. When his cock had hardened enough, she kissed the tip and moved to straddle him once more. 

Her underwear was still on, and she allowed him to touch her long enough to pull them off. 

"Are you ready for me?" she teased him. 

"I've been ready since this morning," he grinned. 

They both shared a light laugh together. Mary-Beth kissed his forehead, then steadied her hands on his chest. Carefully, she lowered herself onto him, feeling inch by inch stretch her. Kieran shuddered below her, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Mary-Beth took in the feeling. She was still a bit sore, but tonight, it was like a missing puzzle piece, a connection she had long-desired. Mary-Beth moved her hips up and down his hardened shaft. Kieran adored the sensation of her weight against him and thought he would pass out by how beautiful it was to see her breasts bounce rhythmically, seeing himself disappear into her folds over and over again. 

He couldn't help it. Kieran grabbed her hips and had her grind against him. Mary-Beth gasped at the way her clit brushed against his patch of hair. She lowered her upper body on top of him, wrapping her arms around his head. Mary-Beth grinded against him, biting her lip as he began to thrust up into her. His tip rubbed against places he wasn't able to hit before. They stroked ridges and other corners of her insides, both of them moaning in appreciation of each other. 

Mary-Beth's pace picked up, desiring to be struck by him deeper and deeper. His breathing hitched, and she felt a familiar twinge from his cock. He wouldn't be able to last much longer, even if she was in control. So she gripped his face and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before rapidly bouncing on him. 

"Mary-Beth..." he groaned out. "Oh, my God, fuck, shit, you're gonna make me—"

Kieran cried out as he poured into her. Mary-Beth moaned, loving the feeling of his cum sticking within her and pouring out down his dick. Mary-Beth huffed as she gathered the energy to slide off of him. Kieran looked gorgeous below her, sweat rolling down his face and his chest rising and falling to catch his own breath. When she finally rolled next to him, she kissed his cheek and tasted the salt of his sweat against her lips. 

"Sweetheart..." he whimpered. "I didn't feel you come with me." 

She grinned. "Well no, but I was very, VERY close." 

"Not close enough." 

"Kieran, you don't—"

He pushed his lips against hers to silence her, only breaking it to say, "Yes, I do." 

Mary-Beth adored it when he got a little bossy, but loved it more that it was strictly to please her. Kieran lightly pushed Mary-Beth on her back. He looked intensely at her folds, ready to do whatever it took to give her that same gift she gave to him. His rough hands steadied themselves on her hips, lightly rubbing them before gripping them for support. Kieran's tongue dove into her and she let out a gasp of desire. He tasted the both of them on her. Mary-Beth reached for his hair, softly applying pressure to his head where she wanted him to focus on. She guided him towards the top of her, closer to her tuft of hair. He wasn't exactly sure what she wanted, but his tongue sprang over it, gliding over a small knob. 

"There! Keep. Your. Head. There." whined Mary-Beth. Kieran obeyed, slowly stroking it with his tongue. He felt exhilaration from the way she gasped and groaned against his touch. Mary-Beth's grasp on his hair got tighter. It was starting to hurt, but he didn't dare abandon his place. His pace quickened, but followed the same pattern. She squirmed against him and her breathing got shallower and shallower. With one more deep stroke, she yelped out his name and moaned deeply, shivering from the intensity of her orgasm. 

Kieran felt pride at the pleasure he made for her, relieved that he could give her satisfaction. He laid down next to her, softly kissing her forehead as she caught her breath. She rolled over to kiss him back passionately. 

"You..." she huffed. "Are the most amazing man..." 

"I'm nothing without my wife," he muttered, running his hand down her face and into the curls of her hair. "Look at us, naked as two jaybirds." 

Mary-Beth laughed at his description. "That's quite the way to describe it."

The combination of being so intimate and hearing her laughter made Kieran emotional again. He smiled again, tears beginning to stream down his face. Mary-Beth held him close as he whispered how much he loved her over and over again. The magnitude of devotion to her still surprised her. It made her think about their future together, what life they could build. 

"Kieran, I've been thinking..." she said mysteriously. Kieran automatically thought of the worst possible ending to her statement. 

"Oh God, you regret getting married, I didn't mean to pressure you or nothin'—"

"Kieran, shut up. You know damn well that I love you, now let me finish." she scolded him. He seemed to calm down a bit. "I was going to say how much I love you and how much you've shown me that you'd do anything for me. What if we started our own life outside of the gang? I love them dearly and owe them a lot, but I'd like to see what adventures we can have together."

Kieran eyes welled up again. "I didn't think you could possibly make me a happier man, but you always do without fail." 


End file.
